La prédiction provoquée
by Daphneis
Summary: Lors d'une sortie dans une fête foraine moldue, Hermione se retrouve à gérer les bêtises du reste du groupe et se laisse entraîner voir une voyante. Mais est-ce vraiment le hasard...?


Bonjour, bonjour,

Je publie aujourd'hui un OS rédigé pendant la 53e nuit d'HPF (et que j'ai déjà publié sur un autre site). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici le principe: 1 heure, 1 thème. Ici, c'était prédiction.

 _Bien-sûr, seule l'histoire m'appartient: le reste est à la grande JKR._

* * *

« Bon sang, mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter... » C'est ce que pensais Hermione et cela pour la vingtième fois de la soirée. Et ils n'étaient là que depuis une heure !

Car là, elle donnerait tout pour être ailleurs que dans une fête foraine moldue avec pour compagnons Ginny, Blaise et Drago...

Elle maudissait Harry d'avoir eu l'idée et, EN PLUS, de ne pas être là... « Grosse affaire au Ministère... Tu sais ce que c'est... Les forces sont mobilisées... Ron et moi devons y être en tant qu'aurors... Pansy gère la partie communication avec les journalistes... Mais c'est pas grave... Allez-y à quatre... Vous allez vous éclater ! » Bah, voyons !

Résumons, en une heure : Drago a stupéfié un fantôme du train du même nom [« Bah réflexe, Hermione... »], Blaise a augmenté la vitesse des montagnes Russes [« Bah ça allait pas assez vite, Hermione... »] et Ginny a modifié le parcours dans le Palais des Glaces [« Bah c'était trop simple, Hermione... »].

Arrrghh, pires que des gosses... Elle allait devenir folle... !

« Bon, soit vous vous tenez tranquille, soit on repart aussi sec », tempêta-t-elle.

Les trois autres étaient alignés devant elle, tête baissée et yeux en mode « chien battu ».

« Et bien sûr, c'est moi la méchante..., soupira-t-elle. Que voulez-vous faire maintenant... ? Mais pitié, quelque chose de calme »

Ils déambulaient [sagement] dans les allées quand Ginny remarqua la pancarte : « Une voyante ?! Oh steplaitsteplaitsteplait... »

« Sérieusement Gin' ? Une voyante... ? Rigola Drago. T'en a pas eu assez à Poudlard avec Trelawney ? »

« Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil », lança-t-elle avec aplomb.

« Oui c'est sûr : tu paies pour entendre des sornettes ! », ajouta Blaise, mort de rire.

« Maieuuuh... »

Connaissant son amie [ou plutôt son caractère de tête de mule] et sachant que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas la paix avant, Hermione se résigna à l'accompagner sous la tente de cette foutue « voyante ».

« Non, mais quelle idée... »,répétait-elle à voix basse.

« Hein ? Tu disais quelque chose, Herm' ?, demanda Ginny.

« Non, non... » : c'est tout ce que pût dire Hermione en regardant avec effarement l'intérieur de la tente...

Sybille pouvait aller se rhabiller : rien ne leur avait été épargné en terme de cliché. Boules de cristal, tentures de soie, encens, tarot : tout cela s'entassait pêle-mêle aux quatre coins de l'espace...

« Même Trelawney fait moins « faux »... Oh, Merlin... », pensa-t-elle, aux prises avec un début de fou rire.

« Laquelle de ces deux demoiselles souhaitent connaître son avenir... ses amours... », demanda une voix, pour le coup, plutôt joyeuse.

« Elle... », annonça Ginny, en poussant Hermione dans le dos.

« Hein... ? Non, maisnonmaisnon »

« Mais si, jeune damoiselle. Prenez place. »

« Bon pas le choix... Ginny, traitresse », ragea-t-elle.

Pourtant, autant Ginny voulait voir cette voyante, autant là elle paraissait étrangement pressée de partir.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Je t'attends dehors, Hermione ».

Ginny sortit aussi normalement que possible... Et tendit l'oreille pour entendre les premiers mots de la voyante : « Humm... Vous doutez pourtant je peux deviner plein de choses sur vous... Vous avez un esprit fin et rationnel. Pourtant, vous attendez quelque chose ou... quelqu'un de la vie... Non... ? Si, je le vois à votre expression... Je peux vous dire que... »

Ginny esquissa un demi sourire et sortit.

« Alors... ? », demanda Drago, le visage un peu anxieux.

« Elle commence à lui annoncer sa « prédiction », confirma Ginny.

« C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Blaise. Mais putain Drago, il y a bien que toi pour nous entraîner tous dans un tel plan foireux pour simplement lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes à en crever. »


End file.
